ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Landry
Alexis Marie Landry (born August 24th, 1987) is a professional wrestler signed to Premium Womens Wrestling, competing on it's Knockout brand under the name Alexis Landry where she is a member of The Black Rose Mafia. Professional Wrestling Career 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2011)' Landry signed a contract for Premium Championship Wrestling following WKF not renewing her contract after revamping their company. Alexis had her first ever match up against Heather Monroe. Landry kept up with Monroe and even had a point where she could have beaten Heather, but Monroe used her experience to get the victory with the Beautiful Beatdown. After the match, Heather Mackenzie joined Monroe in beating down Landry. However, Talia Skye made the save and ran off Monroe and Mackenzie. That match was her only PCW match as at Cataclysm, the company closed it's doors following the purchase by Baker-Money Ryder Productions. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - Present)' Following the closure of PCW, Landry's contract was picked up for PWW. On the first Sunday Night Knockout episode under the PWW banner, Alexis was inducted as the newest member of The Black Rose Mafia by her mentor, Talia Skye. On the second edition of Knockout, Alexis teamed up with her mentor Talia Skye to take on The Lively Sisters. Talia picked up the victory for the team after she and Alexis decimated Sandra Lively with a Russian Leg Sweep/Botox Injection (Bicycle kick) combination known as the Makeover. On the third episode of PWW SNK, Landry battled Toxic's Christina Perez in a one on one match. Despite a valiant effort, Landry lost when Ivette Hernandez interfered on Christina's behalf. Landry got beatdown after the match, only for Sunny Storm to make the save. At PWW: Here to Stay (2011), Landry and Storm battled the Glamorous/Vicious Combination (Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez) in a tag team match up. However they lost when Christina made Sunny tap out to the California's Finest submission. However after the match, Alexis set up Sunny to be beaten down by Talia Skye, with Talia exclaiming that Sunny is not a fit to be a member of the Black Rose Mafia 'Feuding with Alisyn and Angelina Williams, and injury' On the sixth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Alexis faced Rayne in a match where the winner would become the number one contender for the PWW Womens Television Championship at Eve of Destruction. Things were well in hand for Alexis, but Alisyn interfered and costed Alexis the match up. At Eve of Destruction, Alexis faced Alisyn in a tables match. Likewise with the situation on the sixth episode of Knockout, Alexis had the match in hand and was going for the victory... but Angelina Williams interfered and pushed Alexis off the ropes before hitting her with her finisher. That was just enough for Alisyn to take advantage and win the match by hitting a Springboard 450 Splash to put Alexis through the table. On the first episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Alexis was backstage, fuming over the recent pile of losses. She explained this and was looking for answers. As she began to walk away, Angelina Williams attacked her for the second week in a row. Angelina smashed Alexis's arm with a steel chair repeatedly, injuring it in the process. On the second episode of Bombshell, Alexis came out to explain the severity of her injury, which she did, but Angelina Williams came out and explained why she attacked Alexis. After a back and forth exchange between the two, Angelina came in the ring and attacked Alexis again, targeting the injured arm. The exchange ended when Angelina delivered the Black Halo with Alexis's injured arm entrapped in a steel chair, putting her on the shelf indefinitely. In Wrestling *'Premium Championship Wrestling/Premium Womens Wrestling' **'Finishing Moves' ***''Beautification (Vertical Suplex Side Slam)'' ***''Making Bitches Tap (Inverted STF)'' ***''The Bitch Spike (Piledriver)'' **'Signature Moves' ***Beauty Mark (Double knee backbreaker) ***Botox Injection (Running Bicycle Kick) - adopted from her trainer, Talia Skye ***Discus Clothesline ***Dragon Suplex ***Porn Strike (Running Knee Trembler) **'Normal Moves' ***Armbar ***Camel Clutch ***Canadian Backbreaker ***Clothesline ***Diving Crossbody ***Hurricanrana ***Implant Buster ***Leg Drop ***Michinoku Driver II ***Multiple DDT Variations ****Firewoman's Carry ****Implant ****Inverted ****Spike ****Springboard ****Tornado ***Multiple Dropkick Variations ****Missle ****Seated ****Springboard ****Standing ***Multiple Suplex Variations ****Belly to back ****Belly to belly ****Delayed Vertical ****Double Underhook ****Exploder ****German ****Slingshot ****Snap ****Wheelbarrow ***Rear Chinlock ***Russian Leg Sweep ***Sharpshooter ***Side Headlock ***Surfboard ***Tree of Woe - usually ends with dropkick, sometimes with a chair in front of the opponents face **'With Talia Skye' ***''Hollering Elbow (Double elbow drop, with theatrics)'' ***''Makeover (Russian Leg Sweep (Landry) / Running Bicycle Kick (Skye) combination)'' ***''The Rules of Beauty (Simultaneous roundhouse kicks to the abdomen (Landry) and the back of the leg (Skye)'' ***''Sleepin' With Da Bitches (Gory Bomb (Skye) / Stunner (Landry) combination)'' **'Nicknames' ***'"The Queen Bitch"' ***'"Miss" Alexis Landry"' ***'"Miss Beautiful"' ***'"The Beautiful Person"' ***'"The Mafia's Resident Bitch"' (used as a member of The Black Rose Mafia) ***'"The Personification of Beauty"' **'Entrance themes' ***"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson (used in singles competition) ***''"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera feat. Redman (used in singles competition)'' ***''"Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston '(used with The Black Rose Mafia) ***"Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver '(used when teaming with Talia Skye)'' Championships and Accomplishments None yet Personal Life Alexis Landry was born and raised in New York City, New York. She is the second of three children born to Rodney and Deena Landry. Her older brother being Marcus and her younger sister Mindy. Her parents divorced after Mindy was born due to an affair her father had with a lady he worked with. Alexis and Mindy lived with their mother while Marcus lived with his dad. She has a strained relationship with her parents. She has not seen her father since the divorce and has not seen her mother since she moved out at age nineteen to go pursue a career choice. She has two cousins named Jason and Matthew Watts, who are aspiring to be professional wrestlers themselves. Prior to being a professional wrestler, Landry was a pornographic actress. Having starred in numerous porn videos, ranging from softcore, hardcore, straight porn, threesomes, lesbian porn, etc. You name it, more likely than not, she's done it. She got into it because she was short on cash and it would be a killer living instead of working a nine to five job like everybody else. She was in the industry for a good four years, but after learning that there is a very high risk of getting a sexually transmitted disease in the industry. Alexis immediately quit and began looking for an outlet. Which was professional wrestling. She also does modeling on the side because she likes being in front of the camera. As of now, she is currently single and has been since she got out of the porn industry. Category:Characters from New York Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling